extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Friesland
General Information Catholic|culture = Frisian (Germanic)|tech_group = Western|government = Monarchy (until 1399) Administrative Republic (since 1399) |tag = FRI|image = Friesland.png|capital = Friesland (100)|rank = Duchy|development = Start: 22}} is a Catholic Frisian monarchy part of the HRE located in the Frisia area, Low Countries region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; cores gains during 'The Old Gods' era. The monarchy will gain its cores on November 10, 911, and will emerge from Catholic at the start of the year 1101, bordering fellow Catholic countries ( west across the Coast of Holland, south, southeast and east) and the waters of Helgoland Bight and the Coast of Holland (North Sea area, North Atlantic region) northwest. The country will reform from a monarchy to a administrative republic at the start of the year 1399. will be annexed by Catholic on February 23, 1473 but on January 5, 1477 the monarchy will be released from them. Finally, losing its cores, the republic will be annexed by at the year 1498, keeping its cores till the start of the year 1900, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Note: "Administrative Republic" does not change a country's government type, staying with it's original government. See also: Netherlands, Holland, Flanders, Saxony, Burgundy, Austria, Spain, Frisia Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Strategy From whatever starting year you pick, your main goal as Holland is to eventually form the Netherlands. In the 1444 start, you are going to want to break away from Burgundy when the time is right. If the Burgundians begin to get beat down in a war with France for example, that would be your time to declare a war for independence. As for idea groups, Exploration and Trade ideas are going to be by far the best choices for Holland due to your geographical location being in the English Channel trade node, as well as being closer to the New World than other European colonizers to the east. Frisian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Development Cost ** +10.0% Production Efficiency * Ambition: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Coastal Industry: *** +10.0% Ship Trade Power ** The Upstalsboom League: *** -25.0% State Maintenance ** Dutch Courage: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** The Zuider Embankments: *** -10.0% Construction Cost *** -10.0% Construction Time ** Flooding the Polders: *** +15.0% Fort Defense ** Difference in Opinion: *** +1.00 Tolerance of Heretics *** +1.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** Brothers in Arms: *** +10.0% Domestic Trade Power *** +1 Max Promoted Cultures Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:The Old Gods Category:Western Europe countries Category:Frisian countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Bugged Category:Administrative Republics